Elle
by MissOuat4ever
Summary: Emma est troublée par d'étranges rêves qui perturbent ses nuits. Tout pourrait avoir un sens quand la brune de ses nuits arrive à la boutique où elle travaille. OS [SwanQueen]


**Joyeux Noël !**

 **Je viens avec ce petit OS pour vous !**

 **C'est une histoire que j'ai commencé il y a presque un an et que j'avais laissé, puis finalement je l'ai quelque peu modifié pour pouvoir la poster :)**

 **Bref comme d'habitude c'est du SwanQueen ;p**

 **Et c'est RATED M :)**

 **Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes !**

* * *

Emma était seule aujourd'hui à la boutique. Depuis quelques temps, elle travaillait chez ce fleuriste. Ce n'était pas son métier de prédilection mais elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. C'était près de l'appartement qu'elle louait en ville avec son fils. Tout allait plutôt bien pour cette jeune blonde, cependant elle n'avait pas trop le moral.

En ce moment, les nuits se faisaient plutôt courtes, elle n'avait de cesse de faire des insomnies. Elle ignorait ce qui l'empêchait de dormir, mais la fatigue qui s'accumulait commençait à se faire ressentir. Elle avait tout essayé. Différentes techniques d'endormissement, son médecin lui avait prescrit des traitements mais rien n'y faisait. A chaque fois, elle fermait les yeux, commençait à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée et là, ce rêve si étrange commençait. C'était toujours le même, et il finissait par la réveiller.

La sonnette de la boutique tinta et Emma sortit de ses pensées, elle posa les fleurs qu'elle avait machinalement continué de couper. Elle leva la tête pour saluer le client nouvellement entré.

Cependant, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était _Elle_. Cette belle brune qui contemplait un bouquet de tulipes. La femme se dirigea vers le comptoir où Emma était encore bloquée, immobile.

- **Bonjour Mademoiselle,** commença la brune.

Emma secoua vivement la tête et se reprit.

- **Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- J'organise le mariage de ma sœur, j'aurai aimé voir avec vous pour les bouquets de la réception.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Laissez-moi vous montrer ce que nous proposons pour ce type d'évènement.**

Emma sortit un catalogue et l'ouvrit à la page souhaitée. Elle présenta le plus paisiblement possible à la femme les différentes compositions ainsi que les tarifs et les prestations les accompagnants.

- **Très bien, je vais en parler avec ma sœur, mais je pense que vous me reverr** **ez** **très vite,** sourit la femme, un sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Emma.

 **\- A bientôt,** salua Emma en hochant la tête.

Son regard ne se détacha pas de la brune jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soit hors de vue. Elle resta là, sans bouger. C'était _Elle._ Cette belle brune était la femme du rêve. Ce même rêve qui chaque nuit l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Emma eut du mal à se remettre de cette visite. Elle y pensa tout le reste de la journée. Quand elle alla se coucher, ce fut encore plus difficile que d'habitude. A peine fermait-elle les yeux que les images de la brune à la boutique surgissaient.

La blonde se sentait énormément troublée, cette brune de ses nuits était venue à sa boutique. Elle la troublait par ses gestes, sa présence, sa voix, sa beauté. Car oui, Emma ne pouvait pas le nier : cette inconnue était incroyablement belle. La jupe tailleur qu'elle portait laissait apparaître ses jambes de déesse, l'habit moulant dessinait ses formes à la perfection. Ses cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, encadraient un visage idyllique : des yeux noisette à couper le souffle, un teint ambré, des lèvres attirantes surplombées d'une légère cicatrice absolument craquante.

C'est difficilement qu'Emma se leva le lendemain matin. Elle avait à peine dormi une heure ou deux. Ce rêve étrange était beaucoup plus clair dans son esprit depuis qu'elle avait croisé la brune. Elle pouvait se souvenir de certains détails que juste à présent elle oubliait en se réveillant.

Elle se prépara pour le travail, déposa son fils chez son père qui le gardait pour la semaine et se rendit à la boutique. Mme Tinker, sa supérieure était déjà présente quand Emma arriva. Elles se saluèrent et échangèrent les banalités. Emma partit dans l'arrière-boutique déposer son sac et commencer les compositions du jour.

Alors qu'elle en était à son cinquième bouquet de rose blanche et de jacinthe quand la sonnette de la boutique se fit entende. Comme à son habitude Emma n'arrêta pas son geste, laissant Mme Tinker s'occuper du client. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit à la voix qui lui parvenait de la boutique, elle lâcha immédiatement les fleurs qu'elle tenait en main et se dirigea dans la boutique.

\- **Bonjour,** salua poliment Emma la cliente puis se tournant vers sa supérieure, **j'ai déjà discuté avec madame hier, je peux m'en occuper.**

 **\- Très bien, je vous laisse alors,** elle partit en souriant et hochant la tête.

Emma sentait son cœur battre à un rythme insoutenable mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle répondit à toutes les demandes de la cliente. Elle remplit un contrat afin que l'enseigne se charge d'installer les bouquets pour le mariage. Elle géra les derniers détails avec la brune.

- **Bien, il ne me manque plus que votre nom et votre signature ici,** sourit Emma en tendant le papier à la femme.

Elle se saisit du stylo proposé par la blonde, compléta les renseignements demandés et signa.

\- **Est-ce vous qui vous occuperez de l'installation ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas tous mes collègues sont compétents.**

 **\- Oh, je n'en doute pas. C'est juste que vous m'avez l'air très professionnelle et vous me semblez plutôt compétente,** elle tendit le papier qu'elle venait de signer à Emma.

 **\- Si vous y tenez tant je pourrais m'arranger,** sourit Emma en récupérant le document, **bien, je pense que tout y est madame… Mills,** lut-elle sur la feuille.

\- **Je vous souhaite une agréable journée mademoiselle,** salua la brune

\- **Merci vous aussi. Au revoir.**

Quand la porte se referma derrière cette mystérieuse Mme Mills, Emma souffla un grand coup. Rester aussi longtemps près de cette femme n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Mais le plus dur restait à venir : le mariage.

OOOoooOOO

Le jour J arriva enfin. Emma commençait à décharger les bouquets de la camionnette et à les disposer comme convenu sur le lieu de la réception. Elle s'affairait à sa tâche depuis un bon moment quand une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter.

 **\- C'est vraiment superbe !**

Emma se retourna et découvrit une femme rousse. Elle devina facilement qu'il s'agissait de la mariée. La rouquine laissa ses doigts glisser sur un pétale et regarda en souriant la blonde.

\- **Vous avez accompli un magnifique travail ! Je vous félicite ! Oh mon Dieu je suis tête en l'air, je ne me suis pas présentée.**

Elle lui tendit la main, un grand sourire toujours affiché sur son visage

\- **Je suis Zéléna Green, enfin bientôt ce sera Hood.**

 **\- Enchantée** ! Emma lui serra la main, encore impressionnée par le débit de paroles incroyable de Zéléna.

 **\- Bon je dois y aller, merci pour tout ça** , elle désigna les fleurs d'un geste et repartit comme elle était arrivée.

Emma reprit la mise en place des fleurs, elle s'occupait d'un grand bouquet quand la voix d'une certaine brune lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- **Mademoiselle Swan ! Vous faites un travail formidable ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi beau !**

\- **Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, ce sont les fleurs qui sont magnifiques, je n'ai fait que les placer ça et là.**

Regina sourit. Un sourire qui cachait quelque chose de malicieux. Emma la regarda se pencher sur un bouquet et se surprit à laisser son regard errer sur les formes de sa cliente. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

\- **Ma sœur est venue voir, elle m'a dit qu'elle adorait.**

 **\- Oui, elle avait l'air plutôt ravie.**

 **\- Vous êtes mariée ?**

\- **Je …** Emma fut prise de court par la question si soudaine de la brune, **je l'ai été.**

\- **Moi aussi. On dit souvent que c'est le plus beau jour de notre vie, que tout doit être parfait. Mais je n'en garde pas un si bon souvenir que ça,** répondit-elle le regard dans le vide.

 **-** Ç **a ne s'est pas bien passé ?**

 **\- Si, mais ce n'est pas le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais ce n'est pas le pire vous savez.**

 **\- Ah bon ?** Emma comprit que la brune se confiait à elle, cela la surprit, mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait personne à qui parler.

 **\- Ma sœur, elle se marie avec mon ex-mari, Robin.**

 **\- Oh…**

 **\- J'ai tourné la page, en plus le divorce était de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai trompé, mais j'ai du mal à me dire qu'il va épouser ma sœur.**

Emma ne répondit rien. Que répondre en même temps ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant d'annonce. Puis un souvenir de ses rêves s'insinua dans son esprit.

\- **Et la fille de votre sœur ? Elle ne vit pas trop mal l'arrivée de Robin dans leur vie ?**

Mais pourquoi avait-elle posé la question ? Et si Zéléna n'avait pas d'enfant, et que son rêve ai **t** modifié la réalité ?

 **\- Robine le vit plutôt bien mais comment vous le savez ?**

 **\- Oh… Votre sœur m'en a parlé lors de notre conversation tout à l'heure, j'ai moi aussi un enfant, je ne cesse de me demander comment il réagirait si j'avais quelqu'un de nouveau dans ma vie**.

 **\- Hum… étrange, ma sœur ne parle que peu de sa fille, alors avec une inconnue…**

 **\- L'excitation du mariage probablement.**

 **\- On va dire cela.**

Regina laissa son regard planté sur la blonde. Elle sentait que cette dernière mentait. Elle plongea dans son regard d'un air dur. Emma se décomposa peu à peu. Quand la blonde ne put plus soutenir le regard noisette, elle détourna les yeux.

 **\- Vous me mentez. Je n'aime pas ça. Comment savez-vous que j'ai une nièce ?**

 **\- Mes rêves.**

Emma ne voulait pas en parler mais ses lèvres l'avaient fait pour elle. Elle regarda la brune afficher un air de surprise. Cette dernière lui demanda silencieusement de s'expliquer.

\- **Depuis un certain temps, je rêve de vous. Avant même que vous ne veniez à la boutique je vous avais vue plusieurs fois dans mes rêves. Ça peut paraître étrange et même vous faire peur, mais quand vous êtes apparue à la boutique… Je ne sais pas, mes rêves sont devenus plus précis et dans un de mes rêves j'ai également vu la fille de votre sœur**.

Regina resta plantée sans bouger. Elle la regardait, le souffle coupé. Puis, reprenant vie, elle rigola. Elle rit d'un rire nerveux.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle,** s'exclama Emma.

 **\- Vous… avez rêvé de moi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

\- **Oh mon Dieu, mais quelle coïncidence… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que…** elle repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Emma qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien observait la brune se moquer ouvertement d'elle. Elle soupira, extrêmement vexée de la puérilité de la femme qui lui faisait face.

\- **Je suis vraiment désolée,** se reprit Regina **, c'est que… comment dire, j'ai moi aussi en quelque sorte rêvé de vous.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- C'est assez compliqué. J'étais une adolescente, avec une amie nous sommes allées voir une voyante. Nous n'avons jamais cru à toutes ces choses c'était juste pour s'amuser d'entendre tant de bêtises. Cette vieille femme m'avait dit que je finirais mariée à un homme qui finirait avec une autre.**

 **\- Votre sœur…**

Regina lança un regard qui dissuada Emma de la couper à nouveau.

\- **Quand j'ai appris pour Robin et ma sœur, j'ai souvent rêvé de ce que m'avait dit la voyante : "Ce trou dans ton cœur ne sera guéri que par une jeune femme". Mon ami avait alors explosé de rire. La vieille femme rajouta cependant que cette femme avait les cheveux clairs et qu'il me serait donné de la rencontrer lors d'un évènement important.**

 **\- Oh… Une voyante avait prédit que l'on se rencontrerait ?**

Ce fut au tour d'Emma d'éclater de rire.

\- **C'est hilarant n'est-ce pas,** s'exclama Regina sur un ton qui traduisait tout l'inverse.

\- **Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour je rencontrerais quelqu'un à qui on avait prédit notre rencontre, c'est étr-**

Emma fut coupée par les lèvres de Régina. Elle ne la repoussa pas, au contrainte, elle profita de leur douceur.

 **\- Je m'excuse c'était… déplacé,** se détacha Regina, **mais je…. Enfin j'en… avais envie.**

 **\- Ne vous excusez pas.** Regina leva un regard interrogateur sur Emma, **J'ai même très envie de recommencer.**

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et se jeta sur la brune. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue et quémanda l'accès à la bouche de Regina du bout de la langue. C'est ainsi que commença un gracieux ballet entre leurs langues. Les mains de Régina vinrent doucement se glisser sur les hanches de la blonde perdant peu à peu le contrôle.

Elles se détachèrent quelques instants pour se regarder. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé mais leur regard donna le feu vert. Regina fonça sur la blonde et plongea dans son cou. Elle la poussa doucement en arrière. Elles se heurtèrent au camion de la fleuriste. Il ne leur fallut que l'espace de quelques secondes pour qu'elles soient à l'intérieur.

Une délicate odeur de fleur régnait dans l'air, des pétales et de feuilles trainaient sur le sol. Mais elles n'y prêtèrent nullement attention, déjà bien trop occupées. Regina avait repris ses attentions dans le cou de sa belle pendant qu'Emma se débattait avec la fermeture de la robe rouge de sa conquête.

Quand celle-ci coulissa enfin, Emma put entreprendre des caresses plus ou moins délicates dans le dos de Regina qui s'était attaquée à son décolleté. Un gémissement de plaisir ne put échapper à Emma qui sentit alors un sourire contre sa peau. Regina continua sa route en déboutonnant le chemisier d'Emma. Lorsqu'elle buta sur le pantalon, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude plein d'envie. Elle s'empressa alors de le déboutonner et de le lui retirer.

Elle revint à la hauteur pour goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Emma en profita pour faire glisser la robe de Regina jusqu'au sol. D'une main douce et discrète elle détacha le soutien-gorge qui rejoignit rapidement la robe. Regina ne tenant plus, elle décolla l'élastique de la culotte d'Emma de sa peau pour y glisser la main. Elle put se rendre compte que la blonde était déjà trempée. Elle enfonça deux doigts sans crier gare et commença un petit rythme.

Emma sentit la brune entrer en elle et perd **it** tout contrôle d'elle-même. Elle laissa échapper grands nombres de gémissements et de râles. Cette femme allait lui faire perdre la tête. Elle parvint finalement à se concentrer sur la poitrine de Regina dont elle s'occupa avec soin. Elle prit le téton gauche dans sa bouche afin de le suçoter, le lécher. Elle s'imagina s'endormir sur cette poitrine, le soir au coin d'une cheminée. D'une main elle caressa les cheveux bruns tandis que de l'autre elle massait le sein droit de Regina.

Emma sentit la brune aller de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément en elle. Elle se sentit proche de la délivrance et laissa sa tête aller en arrière. Quand l'orgasme la frappa, elle ne put contenir plus longtemps un cri de plaisir et dans un souffle elle lâcha le nom de Regina.

Emma redescendit doucement et Regina put se retirer délicatement. A peine eut-elle laissé Emma que cette dernière se rua sur ses lèvres avant de descendre jusqu'à l'entrejambe de sa brune. Elle enleva doucement, très doucement le string le long de jambes bronzées. A genoux devant cette merveille qu'elle n'aurait pu décrire, Emma commença à déposer de chauds baisers. Elle sentit Regina impatiente, glissa alors sa langue entre les lèvres de la brune. Jamais un gémissement n'avait donné de frisson à Emma, mais le son rauque que produisit la brune à cet instant aurait suffi à la faire repartir pour le septième ciel.

Emma s'appliqua cependant à sa tâche et joua avec la brune, la rapprochant un peu plus du point de non-retour à chaque fois. Quand elle se permit enfin d'offrir à la brune ce qu'elle demandait, Emma dut la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle ne tombe. Elle la saisit fermement par les fesses. Regina gémit le prénom de sa partenaire plusieurs fois avant de tomber dans les bras de cette dernière.

Elles se remirent de leurs émotions ainsi, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Regina finit tout de même par se racler la gorge et s'écarter. Elle se rhabilla et remit ses cheveux en place.

 **\- Je devrais retourner au mariage, on risque de me chercher.**

 **\- Et moi je devrais rentrer à la boutique.**

 **\- Je passerais vous voir bientôt Mademoiselle Swan. Je vous le promets.**

Assise par terre dans son camion, le sourire aux lèvres, Emma se sentait bien. Si bien, qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas encore dans un de ses rêves.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **PS : Pour ceux et celles qui suivent Juste une Photo, un nouveau chapitre sera posté avant la fin de l'année :)**


End file.
